dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Garrasdalua
oi to afim d ajudar a montar o site do dofus wink posso organizar spells e pegar imagens e tal,ainda naun sei direito interligar links mas aprendo rapido ^^ kalq coisa entra me add no msn: anjinho_tdb18@hotmail.com meu profile no orkut: http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=9643233288610584192 flw Duvida opa, blz?? deixa te perguntar.. tava tentando colocar aquelas infobox que tem no wikia em ingles aqui.... mas naum deu mto certo... tem como me explicar o que devo fazer?? Quero fazer algo parecido com isso: xDD resposta Opa, eu tô aos poucos colocando essas caixas de infobox, então algumas já estão funcionando. me passa qual foi o problema que deu, preu tentar ajudar. Eu não sou muito craque nisso, mas tamos levando, rs. Vc já sabe que essas caixas são pré-definições, ok? O que a gente faz é colocar essa parte ai de cima no texto, depois mostrar previsão. vc vai ver que aparece láaaa em baixo (embaixo do salvar pagina) todas as pre-definições usadas na pagina. O que precisa é ver se a pagina de pre-definição já foi criada ou não. Clica nela. Se já tiver sido criada, o texto tem que bater certinho ( algumas eu já coloquei traduzida, então em vez de level precisa colocar nivel, etc. Outras ainda estão em ingles) Se a pagina ainda não tiver sido criada, vc olha lá na pagina original em ingles. Lá em baixo vc vai ver as predefinições usadas. Por exemplo, no Adventure Amulet:Predefinições utilizadas nesta página: * Template:! (protegida) * Template:Epicon (protegida) * Template:Episode (protegida) * Template:Infobox Equipment (protegida) * Template:Tnavbar (protegida) vc clica na Infobox Equipment, abre ela como se fosse editar e copia tudo. Ai vc cola na pagina de predefinição da Dofus Brasil, e salva. Voltando vc voltar na pagina que voce está trabalhando e mandar mostrar de novo a previsão, já deve aparecer a caixa certinho! Se ficou complicado me manda um toque, a gente vê um jeito de entrar em contato, ok ( Não posso usar msn no trabalho, então fica complexo durante a semana! :) ) --Garrasdalua 17h45min de 17 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Duvida 2 Opa, blz cara?? bom, eu intendi agora esse negocio das infobox... so que to com um probleminha pra configurar... Criei a "Predefinição:Infobox Weapon " e de acordo com o que eu intendi, fui alterando algumas coisas para o portugues... usei ela na pagina "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Picareta_de_Mineiro" mas ta com um probleminha para exibir a imagem na frente de "Dano"...não consegui configurar essa parte...=\\ tem como vc corrigir, ou me ensinar como funciona essa parte?? PS: hospedei a imagem aqui "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Imagem:Neutral_triangle.png" Ah, como MSN eh dificil, me add no orkut http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=8377780969663368472 Obrigado pela ajuda ^^ Skullinho 02h30min de 19 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Mudança da URL Olá Garrasdalua! Desculpa-me por meu portunhol :-) Wikia tem que fazer uma mudança no URL dos wikis de Dofus em cada língua, incluindo o português. Esta mudança tem que ser feita este fim de semana e o URL anterior reorientará a um URL novo, potencialmente a http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Nome_do_artigo. Nós TEMOS QUE FAZER esta mudança, assim que eu estou escrevendo uma mensagem a outros administradores neste wiki devida a pequena quantidade de tempo para que esta ação tem que ser tomada. Provavelmente algumas links não trabalharão por certas horas e outros terão que ser reparadas. Se você tem qualquer pergunta sobre esta mudança, enviame-me por favor um email ao zuirdj @ wikia.com, no português se você gosta. Obrigado por seu trabalho no wiki do Dofus em português. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22h35min de 6 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) Skin(Template) Opa amigo, eu criei um skin pessoal para o wikia no modelo "Monaco"/Sapphire, tentei entrar em contato contigo outras vezes, mas não obtive resposta, então acabei adicionando aqui em sua tela o "Suporte de Mensagens", e também quero lhe apresentar meu skin, caso goste podemos utilizar ela na wikia de Dofus Brasil. Acabei forçando ela a mudar cores de conteúdo nas "table", "div", "td" e "th" para não acabar com alguma coisa em cor diferente, e deixar o visual um pouco berrante. Segue o meu modelo de skin, caso goste ou precise melhorar é só avisar. SKIN -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini/monaco.css Contato -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini Skin(Template) Bom tem algum email que eu possa entrar em contato contigo? Assim eu lhe mando uma imagem do mesmo, pois não sei se existe essa opção de visualizar um outro modelo. Até mais. Reclamações e pedidos Pagina Sacrier Tenho muitas fotos dos Sacrier e tenho uma correção a faze (pé de Sacrier para bica de Sacrier) e não posso editar >:( resposta: o que aparece qdo voce tenta editar? Missão raça Sacrier Você nunca fez ela não? Estou precisando só que acho que já vou terminar. Se eu terminar eu escrevo! XD - resposta: ainda estou começando, e tem muita coisa a ser feita. estou inicialmente mexendo nas missões de Incarnam, depois vou fazer as iniciais de classe. Fiz besteira sem querer... Boa tarde. Gostaria de pedir perdão. Acho que quebrei dois links na página da "Comunidade" > "Portal Comunitário". Estava corrigindo as pontuações desta e não consegui inverter o erro. Ainda não aprendi a colocar links. É isso. Espero que me perdoe. Tenha um bom dia. Sugestão de novo Guia Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Eu fiz um guia para o fórum de minha guilda. Este guia tem como principal objetivo ajudar novos jogadores melhorarem seus controles de jogo no Dofus. Se vocês quiserem posso fazer as alterações necessárias para postá-la aqui neste Wiki. Qualquer coisa responde na minha página de discussão. É isso. Tenha um bom dia e até breve. Página duplicada Bom dia senhorita Garrasdalua. Semana passada vi, através do menu "Gameplay" que a página "Atitudes/Emotes" não tinha conteúdo. Então achei que poderia começar a trabalhar na mesma. No entanto, hoje, após postar uma parte do conteúdo tirado do Wikia norte americano (devidamente traduzido), achei a outra página chamada "Atitude", que já possui o conteúdo completo. Então fiquei com dúvida de quem passaria pra onde... Esta última página já é tradicional por aqui. Mas ela não consta na navegação dos Menus do lado esquerdo da página principal. A minha sugestão é que você passasse o conteúdo da página "Atitude" para a página "Atitudes/Emotes", acrescentando os redirecionadores cabíveis. Colocarei o conteúdo que traduzi na antiga página "Atitude", por via das dúvidas. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. Olá Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Gostaria que você me ensinasse como se faz para redirecionar uma página, para quando eu necessitar fazê-lo. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. --Echo-7 18h06min de 5 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Movendo página Boa noite senhorita Garrasdalua. Eu recebi suas instruções, mas ainda assim não consegui entender como move página. Provavelmente é com o botão "Mover" que eu vejo no topo da tela, mas de acordo com as instruções contidas lá, pelo que entendi, este serve para mudar o título da página, movendo o conteúdo de uma página para outra. O que eu queria é que o artigo que criei, intitulado "Guia para Melhorar o Controle do Jogo", fosse movido por você, quando possível, para o "Portal de Guias" na seção de "Guias Gerais". Tenha um bom dia, e desculpe o incômodo. --Echo-7 20h56min de 10 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Boa tarde Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. É verdade, eu fiz uma adaptação da palavra "drop" para "item derrubado". De fato soa bem estranho para quem já está acostumado com a versão inglesa. Com relação a ser "extra-oficial", não cheguei a ver referências dentro do jogo, além dos jogadores falando para "ir dropar alguma coisa". Mas se você achou referência mesmo por parte dos PNJs (em suas falas) ou outro lugar qualquer traduzido pela Ankama e/ou responsáveis, gostaria que me passasse o local onde viu. Sinto muito não ter usado o botão de discussão da página, mas como eu já havia traduzido praticamente a página toda há cerca de um mês, pensei que não haveria problema de colocar um título correspondente ao conteúdo. Mas já que você me chamou atenção para o assunto, poderíamos discutir a questão da mudança da palavra. Ou mudar o título novamente colocando da seguinte maneira: "Item derrubado (drop)". Aguardo sua resposta. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 15h26min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) "Item derrubado (drop)" Olá novamente. Entendi o que quis dizer. Concordo com colocar na página de discussão da referida página. Quanto a questão de aparecer como substantivo ou verbo, eu também percebi. Nesse caso os editores podem escrever, usando o recurso dos colchetes ([]) e barra reta (|) separando, para inclusão de textos, referindo-se a "item derrubado". Agora quando você disse "tentar alterar e ver se "pega" a tradução" você quis dizer que era para manter o título do momento ou mudar para o título que sugeri na outra mensagem (no caso, "Item derrubado (drop)") ? Até breve. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 16h19min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Resposta de Item Derrubado Entendido senhorita Garrasdalua. Espero que a comunidade aceite bem o "aportuguesamento" da palavra "drop". Até mais ver. Echo-7 21h27min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Cinto do Gobbal pergunta Oi. Estou aqui para perguntar porque você eliminou a página do "Cinto do Gobbal" que eu tive 20 minutos a fazer... Eu vi lá que a página estava duplicada... qualquer coisa assim. Mas quando eu pesquisei não encontrei nenhuma página do cinto do gobbal... Por favor responde. Obrigado. //Zethehunter Ah obrigado. Desculpa lá, mas a verdade e que não vi mesmo nenhuma página do cinto gobbal quando pesquisei. (Stub) Páginas incompletas Olá senhorita Garrasdalua. Queria reportar que a categoria "Páginas incompletas" apresenta algum problema. Após verificar, percebi que as páginas que utilizam esta predefinição não são direcionadas para a devida categoria. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 15h23min de 21 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Rz/Fiote de volta! Heheh isso ae, junto com o usuário Carlos Cézar, resolvi voltar a trabalhar na wiki xD E sobre a discussão acima, por favor deixem o verbo dropar mesmo =( Rz 02h16min de 6 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Algumas Palavras Na minha opinião temos várias palavras que já foram aportuguesadas (tanto que já viraram verbos). Dropar, Upar, Buffar, etc. Essas palavras são praticamente universais e estão presentes em qualquer MMORPG e por esse motivo eu acho que não devem ser traduzidas =]. Vamos esperar a wikia ficar mais famosa pra fazer a tal enquete. Rz 20h15min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Kimura ^_^ Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Não, não, meu sobrenome não é Kimura como você viu no meu e-mail =) Este é o sobrenome do meu personagem em Dofus (Kerexu-Kimura). Na verdade, é um sobrenome comum nos descendentes de japoneses. Usei como sobrenome apenas porque Dofus utiliza como gráficos desenhos estilo anime/mangá e queria registrar essa admiração pelo povo nipônico de alguma maneira. Acho que a tradução é: kimura = montanha. Bem... É isso :) Qualquer dúvida será um prazer responder ^^ Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 18h01min de 12 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Menu lateral Não fui eu não xD Foi outro user que arrumou, o Carlos Cézar Rz 22h26min de 2 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Duvida sobre os links Oiee, eu estava dando uma olhadinha na wikia pt, e reparei que os links tem acento, como nas páginas de usuÁrios, e isso às vezes não é permitido em tags de fórum etc, queria saber se isso já é pré-estabelecido pela wikia ou se os admin qm nomeiam os links ou se é soh aki xDDD Eu fiz um tutorial meia boca de Osa Int/wand mas ficou meio estranho poq eu não sei como ficaram os nomes traduzidos, então deixei na minha página de discussão mesmo XD --Summoner-Tk 21h40min de 3 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Olá tudo bem? tem algum modo de eu conversar com você para tentar ajudar na tradução dos sets ? seria conversar diretamente pois pretendia parar uma hora pra nos dois tentarmos fazer isso junto sem alguma interrupção ou parada Soldierlokooo caso pense em usar o msn ( vi na sua pagina q n gosta mt ) soh para isso...meu msn é danizinhuuuu@hotmail.com grato desde já OK ...Li sua mensagem... tenho acesso direto ao jogo e posso verificar termos e ajudar em si...vou procurar aqui quais sets nao tem e vou dar uma olhada para ver como conseguiria fazer a tradução...Vou dar uma olhada agora e mais tarde vou ver se começo a traduzir ...colocarei as informações...só ficarei devendo na organização...se você puder organizar ele para mim ficará melhor .....Obrigado Soldierlokoo ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Olá estou de volta...vou pegar as informações e traduções do conjunto boolobo ...que é um dos que tenho no meu inventário...Vou trazer tambem a quantidade de material pois verifiquei que existe um equivoco no wikia internacional...pois abri todo o set e nao axei parte para uso de testiculo boolobo...como fala na wikia ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- olá...desculpe o tempo que fiquei ausente e desculpe o tempo que vou ficar...infelizmente estou indo viajar e só devo voltar em 3 d junho ou 4 d junho...me disculpe..mas nao foi decisão minha.. Grato Atwa Alterando missões Alguém está deletando/alterando o conteudo das missões de alinhamento. Temos que ficar de olho. Beijos! Itens de sabedoria Dá uma olhadinha nessa lista. Será que vale a pena traduzir? http://www.wikia.com/dofus/User:Almoc --Aaraon 12h43min de 10 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Sobre a minha page e guia Que bom que gostou da minha page^^ quanto ao guia, poder, pode, mas deve tah cheio de erro, pp nas coisas que traduzi, e coisas q eu naum sabia traduzir^^ xD Mas pode sim^^ se isso ajudar hehe, tb posso tentar fazer outros guias^^ --Summoner-Tk 04h58min de 12 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:12, 22 Julho 2009 (UTC) Pra você Sysop Lindona Num entendi mesmo o que o Cizgna quer de nossa ajuda ai em cima! Acho que tô loira hoje, mas mandei uma msg pra ele pedindo mais detalhes. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas]] 13h41min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) As vezes me pergunto.... Sério memso que tem gente que dedica seu tempo só pra inserir infos falsas??? Peguei um cara (187.4.55.66‎) que ficou mudando "detalhes" de algumas páginas.... Que idiota. Vai mudar aqui tb! vão mudar todas as wikias. Se o voto for pra "dofuswikia" aqui fica http://pt.wikia.com/dofuswikia/ O cara explicou na minha página. Mas mantenho meu voto! --[[´s Aaraon Thomas]] 21h03min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vitória! A Wiki está como a gente queria! Uhúúú! Agora é banir os idiotas que zuaram tudo aqui nesses dias. Eu num consigo ainda postar no Orkut. To logando como você, desculpe. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 14h30min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Forum To indo no forum postar assuntos "off wikia" --201.52.92.210 17h14min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Saindo Tô de saida amor. Tem médico hoje. Ainda quero resolver.... uns assuntos ai! Sabia que a camiseta da Fale recebeu elogios por ser muito bonita? Massagem no ego! hehehehe --201.52.92.210 17h37min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Infobox oi, entao, eu to comuma dorzinha de cabeça, to editando esta pagina http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Adaga_Aerdala e estou com problemas nas pngs q eu ponho no infobox, eu nao estou conseguindo, não aparece, e ali nos efeitos a imagem certa não aparece, estou usando o wikia ingles como ajuda mais não estou conseguindo, se você puder ajudar eu vou agradeçer, Sobre o feitiço 'Ferrão' Nessa pagina http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Contra o feitico está como sendo o feitiço 'Contra' mas,a pagina eh do feitiço 'Ferrão' Aviso De ontem pra hoje estava editando as paginas do ecaflip, e agora pouco quando entrei vi no meu e-mail, uma atualização , que um anonimo fezz(no email chegou como usuário anônimo 189.126.225.1; , só qusi dar esse aviso, pois é chato ver essas crianças zoando todo trabalho *--Radke 20h17min de 23 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Jellufo Depois vc pode colocar o Jellufo como Pet? Tem muita pergunta sobre ele agora que está como prêmio de P2P. Jellufo --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 15h51min de 28 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Oi cara queria saber se vc pode corrigir na pagina do osamodas o nome do atake ta choro de urso mas o nome original é grito de urso corrige la ta BOT Desfiz tudo o que o infeliz do BOT fez. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 20h49min de 3 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Comunicação Garras e Aaron, estava pensando, agente podia criar uma pagina onde todos que estão colaborando colocar o que está fazendo, etc. Queria conversar um pouco com você, se for possível, me add no msn, ele está disponível na minha página de usuário. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 16h26min de 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Projetos Blz então, bom eu sempre acompanho o Forum Oficial, e tento priorizar aqui o que eu acho que pode util para tirar as dúvidas de todos e in game pelo que acompanho lá, eu atualmente estou fazendo a parte de Reset, e pretendo criar todas as páginas que são linkadas entre si. Caso precise de apoio em alguma coisa, é só falar. Adei criando e corrigindo alguns templates, e categorias, categorizando as categorias, e por ai vai, para facilitar a edição e a ligação entre as páginas. Quando vejo algum vandalismo eu do uma corrigida quando possível. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 16h39min de 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Predefinições Bom as predefinições que mexi eu deixo a chamada em ingles, efaço a tradução só que o usuário vai ver, até porque realmente fica bem mais facil de copiar/colar da wikia iglesa. E mexer nelas realmente vai ter que mudar muita coisa. Na minha opinião, acho que deveriamos fazer dessa forma, pq ai reduz a quantidade de coisas a mexer para trazer as páginas da intenacional, pois a chama permanece a mesma :). Bom, estou ai, precisando de mim é só falar. Abraços e até mais. --Carlos César, Admin 17h38min de 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Página Principal Garras, você retirou da página principal as atualizações, eu iria postar agora a 1.29, mas não está vinculada a nenhuma página. Acho que seria interessante colocar em algum lugar, sugiro inclusive uma opção de menu se fosse o caso pois não damos conta de atualizar todas as mudanças na wikia com a velociadade em que acontecem. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 17h43min de 29 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Atualização Ficou ótimo!!! :D Quanto ao 2.0 nem me lembre deste detale rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Aqui, me diz uma coisa, o que você acha de criarmos uma página especial 2.0? To montando uns videos, tirando umas screens, ai poderiamos montar uma página mostrando todos os personagens, telas de interações, etc. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 17h44min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Pois é, nós tres conseguimos a key, eu também estou montando uns videos e tal, acho que seria bom sim, vai ficar maneiro. Só não postei no Forum ainda porque ficou muito grande após a edição, e o youtube não aceitou -.-''. mas vou converter ele. Tambem estou no trabalho não da pra fazer muita coisa. :S Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 18h22min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Também não sei como fica rsrsrsrs Eu só entro no beta a noite, depois das 23, e pela manhã, meu nick lá é Mr-Ethan mesmo, quando eu entrar vou procurar por vocês. :) Já tenho contato com outras 6, Sek, Grim (Regah), Joonh e Argelie e Buggeiman. O video tem 8 minutos só, mas está com 3 GB -.- rsrsr Ferramentas de Edição Garras, A wikia en fornece bem mais ferramentas de edições que a nossa. Isso é gerenciado? Vi uma forma de edição de template uma vez de um NPC muito show, o template virava um form quando se ia editar, solicitando apenas preencher os campos preestabelecidos (Iria facilitar para as pessoas ajudarem.). Se souber de algo, vamos conversar a respeito. :) @edit: Vou arrumar o CRA hoje, devido as mudanças da 1.29. :D De bug basta o 2.0 né rsrsrsrsrs Estou quase terminando o CRA, pelo menos a página principal de feitiços (Mudou tudo ;o) A noite faço as páginas internas dos feitiços. --Carlos César, Admin 16h55min de 1 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Interligando Wikis Garras, Ontem montei algumas paginas e fiz a ligação entre as Wikis (Farinhas diversas de uma das Quests de Otomai) e não vi opção de idiomas para aquelas páginas onde foi linkado. Sabe algo a respeito? --Carlos César, Admin 20h15min de 1 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Duas paginas q n precisam Essas duas paginas n sao necessarias: http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsou_Set http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Conjunto_Kitsou Ja que tem essa 'Oficial': http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Conjunto_do_Kitsou Outra pagina q n precisa '-' http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Gobbly < essa pagina n eh precisa,ja q tem a 'gobbly preto'. Insignia Garras, coloquei temporariamente no menu itens a página de Insígnias que fiz estes dias, até refazer a página de Missões PVP e PVP. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 00h48min de 17 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Garras, Teve um engraçadinho que andou mexendo em um bocado de coisas na wiki, inclusive as predefinições da página principal! -.-'' Ele alterou o aviso principal onde está "BEM-VINDO À DOFUS BRASIL!" para "BEM-VINDO À DOFUS PORTUGAL!"... (Ele não sabia que o era para quebrar página kkkkkkk) E andou mexendo em mais coisas também, o que eu vi eu corrigi, e alem disso fiz o bloqueio do IP dele. E alem disso eu protegi todas as predefinições da página principal, qualquer problema me fala, só admins podem alterar. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 20h47min de 22 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre algumas alterações Oie Garras, eu estava dando uma olhada num site de dofus estilo facebook, aih eu fui cadastrar e eu estava colocando os links de siets de dofus q eu tenho da Tk, então quando eu vim pegar o link da Wikia da Tk, ela estava toda reformulada, na vdd tinha sumido quase tudo, queria saber se eu estava infringindo alguma lei, creio q a de direitos não é pois só tem screens e da minha propria char e o everhate eh free service. eu tirei screens com o IP de quem alterou as paginas, eu axu xD *http://i51.photobucket.com/albums/f384/trks_tk/wikia_br.png *--Summoner-Tk 00h02min de 27 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Usuários Garras, estou meio preocupado, tem muitos usuários se cadastrando na Wiki, e tentando ajudar, mas muitos estão fazendo divulgações de e-mails/msn, e sugerindo que entrem em contato com eles, no lugar de procurar o forum ou coisa assim, que seria o mais ideal. Hoje eliminei uma 'página nova' onde a pessoa instruia add ele no msn, e já vi um usuário que também faz o mesmo para 'tirar duvidas'. O que você acha disso? --Carlos César, Admin 20h17min de 29 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Guias apagados Oie! Seguinte, algum esperto está colocando guias, mas fica apagando os antigos. Olha no Eca: http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ecaflip/Inteligencia Num sei bem que ação tomar... --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 16h17min de 4 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sugestão para página de Guias Garras, vi a mensagem do Aaron, gostaria de deixar como sugestão a utilização de uma predefinição na página que centralizar as guias, criei a predefinição fiquem a vontade para mexer, ou podem me falar que modifico. Exemplo: http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ecaflip/For%C3%A7a É uma sugestão. Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 23h31min de 4 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre os vandalismos Oie Garras, td bem com vc? Bom ninguém mais mexeu na minha págica, mas se mexer tb, não há problemas, eu tenho salvo em txt :3 e o revert está funcionando que eh uma beleza hehe. :Bom, mas os vandalismos pela wikia rolam solta^^ Mandaram uma msg anônima na minha User talk: "ei tk, na s paginas de guilda, portal de guias, e invocaçao de tofu tem um idiota mudando tudo, xingando todos, e outras coisas....e eu nao consigo desfazer, até tenho conta, mas nao lembro a senha, dai uso sem bonta msm, só IP, precisa de conta pra desfazer? porque nao estou conseguindo, abraços.", a do Tofu eu arrumei soh um que tava "fumou" axu , no lugar de invoca. Nos outros eu vi uns edits no histórico mas lendo poarece não ter mudado nada, ou eu to meio cegueta msm xD *--Summoner-Tk 23h22min de 6 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Agradecimento e dúvidas XD Oie Garras, estou vindo aqui para agradecer a confiança^^ bom, eu fiz umas edições na pagina de varinha, ela estava funcional, aih quando eu criei o segundo artigo, na página de varinhas elas sumiram da tabelinha ;-; aih eu voltei às edições anteriores, mas mesmo assim não aparecem. XD Devo ter feito alguma coisa que não podia ;-; apesar que eu usei o mesmo infobox pras duas paginas de varinha que eu criei...estava falando com o Aaraon então ele me falou para vir perguntar pra vc, e pedir ajuda^^ Os nomes em sí ainda estão em inglês, eu quero transpor a página inteira de Varinhas para depois logar no Dofus no meu server em Pt para ver como estão os nomes^^ :--Summoner-Tk 00h33min de 8 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Ola Garras da Lua Estou logando no Wikia Brasil pela primeira vez, jogo dofus como Sacrier a algum tempo e fregunto um forum de dofus (Forum Dofus Brasil.), já fiz um tutorial para Sacriers de Sorte lá e gostaria de poder ajudar a atualizar a pagina dos Sacrier, pois vejo que a muitas coisas erradas, a atualização do Dofus 1.29 ainda nao passou por la. gostaria de saber se voce poderia me autorizar a editar esta pagina. Guia Garras, Mexa no que achar que fique melhor... Eu só acho que eles não sabem criar nova página rsrsrsrs por isso pus aquela opção de nova seção. Abraços, e qualquer coisa que precisar estou ai. ------------------------ Acho que é bacana sim, colocar a opção de criar nova página e nas instruções você coloca como editar aquela para acrescentar a nova. Quanto a cor seria bom mudar, eu coloquei aquela porque eu não tenho a codificação de cores, vo pesquisar depois. E fica muito pesada mesmo, a página muito grande, da até preguiça rsrsrsrsrs Abraços. --Carlos César, Admin 18h04min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Edits desfeitos^^ Oie Garras, eu desfiz as edições da infobox de equip pra ultima revisão sua ^^ Eu nem lembrava que tinha mexido nakela box, axu que foi qdo eu criei a page de wand e as wand não apareciam XDDDDD sorry XD No fim o Aaraon que teve que arrumar akilo pra mim XD Eu axo que q agora volto ao que estava antes, mas se puder dê uma olhadinha XD eu tentei mudar umas coisas na infobox de weapon poq não aparece a imagem do neutral, mas pra falar a vdd eu não sei poq continua não aparecendo, coloquei em minusculo o nome do arquivo mas não mudou em nada >_> se vc puder dar uma olhada, eu pensei que tinha algum code sem fechar as tags, mas ateh ond eu vi estava normal. :--×*Summoner-Tk*× 19h37min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Ahh eu tentei neutral.png, Neutral, Neutro XDDD png/jpg XDD mas não foi, o pior eh q olhando assim, não tem tag aberta pra ter algo errado no código neh XDDD pois eh, parece dar muito trabalho mesmo XD eu ia criar uma custon/pessoal pra minha wiki page, mas acabei obtando por fazer em tabela simples mesmo, deixar mais organizadinho^^ : --×*Summoner-Tk*× 22h34min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Problem Report dated 6 November I should have some information. Is the problem still current? If so, could you create a mockup/screenshot for me showing where you have troubles? I'd appreciate if you sent me the image. Sorry for the long time to wait, I'm not a staff and not often looking into "Needs staff help". Please answer me on my local talk page. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 08h12min de 21 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Katah Depois tem que dar uma limpada nessa página: http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cra/Hibrida/Sorte_Sabedoria --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 11h16min de 24 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre as resistencia e o pv dos monstros nas paginas deles.... Tipo,eu reparei q,as resistencias dos monstros e os pvs tao meio q 'estranhos' na pag.(issu se a res passar de 9% e o pv de 999)... Seria algum erro meu na hora de fazer a pagina,ou eh assim mesmo? (Exemplo > http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Snoolobo ) Absurdo no Ayemine Só queria te falar, que mandei o post seu do Forum PT para um admin da LUG, porque achei também ridiculo sair dando Mute porque está falando PT. o.O Só não levei porque não estava on quando ele estava rsrsrsrs Quando eu tiver um retorno te falo. Abraços. --200.229.44.1 21h55min de 3 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC)